The Animal Inside Him
by xXBlackBloodAngelXx
Summary: alternate version of the beast within where beastboy goes into deep depression. This is Pugpie15 I just changed my pen name.
1. Chapter 1

**This is like an alternate version of the beast within**

**Disclaimer: I no own Teen Titans or Terra would've been brutally murdered...**

_I look upon the cold, lifeless body of my teamate that is now torn to shreds. I know it was me who did this, I can tell by my clothes which cling to my body in scraps. I can taste the Blood still fresh in my mouth from where I brutally mauled her. As I gaze upon her corpse I can see her Violet eyes Wide open With the most horrified look I have ever seen lieing in the depth of them. Her skin, instead of its usual grey, is whiter than paper. I reach down and touch her gorgeous face. It's as cold as Ice. _

_I really have killed her._

_I've killed Raven the only person who has truly cared about me in a long time._

__I wake up in a cold sweat, panting. For a second my eyes widen in horror, but then I realize two things:

It was just a dream and I'm in Raven's Room.

I'm in Raven's Room because after Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were able to drag me home and Cy gave me the antidote Raven still hadn't woke up. Robin forbid me from coming in to see Raven until they got everything figured out, But I couldn't help myself.

I glance over at Raven she has a few bruises and scratches, but that's nothing compared to my dream. Still I hate myself for doing that to her. I can't believe I actually tried to kill her.

"MMMMMMM...Beastboy." I hear her gasp. I run over to her side and push her down when she tries to get up. She looks up at me with her violet eyes. Even though she has a dazed look in them I can't help but be reminded of the horrified look she had in my dream.

"Raven," I look down, "I know you'll probably never forgive me, but i'm so so so sorry I almost killed you. Since I know you probably never want to see me again I guess I'll just go now..." I turn to walk away when a pale grey hand shoots out and grabs my wrist.

"But you saved me, you didn't try to hurt me at all." She gives me a shy smile.

No. No. No. I know I tried to kill her. I just know it.

I bolt out of her room and run into something on my way around the corner, But I don't care I just need to get to my room. I rush through my door and lock it. I morph into a cat, and run into my closet and curl up on the fluffy blanket I keep there.

I think hard about what happened last night.

Claws. A Scream.

I'm the only one who has claws. There's no way I saved her...She's probably just delusional.

I think back to what I know about killing. What I was trained to know. The Victims that actually survive are always dazed. And they are ALWAYS delusional.

But that brings up bad memories. I close my closet door so no one will find me. As I drift into a sleep filled with mamories that are always haunting me, I know one thing for sure:

I really hate myself...

**YAAAAAY. I love writing Angsty stuff...Comment, Review, Fan...Ya know ya want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

So far everyone has loved this so imma' write another chapter!

Disclaimer: is terra alive? She is! Then I defiantly don't own Teen Titans.

_"Beastboy, you, filthy CLORBAG." Starfire yells at me while pounding on my closet door. What's going on I start to wonder while Starfire goes on a rampage._

_"Starfire leave him alone he doesn't deserve to even hear you yelling at him. I can't believe we finally found someone worse then Slade, and he just happens to be one of our teammates." I hear an angry Robin tell Starfire._

_"This ain't funny y'alll. I was his best friend and I didn't even know." a sad Cyborg states._

_"I can't believe he's a murderer! Robin may I please kill him now?" a cold Raven begs in a sorrowful voice._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way" Robin replies grimly. Suddenly Raven's creepy powers encase my closet and everything just fades away into the darkness._

I wake up with a gasp. They can't know. They're the only ones who have never judged me I can NOT let them find out about my past no matter the cost. I can't lose them. I Just can't. Sometimes it still feels like I have the blood Of innocent people all over my body even when I know I don't.

I morph back into my human self and walk out of the closet. I take off my shirt and walk over to my desk where I keep my box of special objects and pull out a razor blade.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this I haven't done it since I was 11'_

I slowly drag the Blade across my wrist savoring the pain. I Need it. I crave It. I deserve it. I wipe off the razor and put it back in the box. I have five fresh cuts over the many scars all ready on my body. I Feel really bad because I haven't done this since the Doom Potrol Took me in.

Sudden;y there's a knock on my door...

**I'll make a longer chap. next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be about Raven's viewpoint of Beastboy and Dedicated to one of my best friends. Sorry the last chapter was so short, I was in a rush. something happened to one of my best friends, i don't know exactly what, but I haven't seen her in a few days.**

****I can feel his pain. I can feel it deep inside me. In my Heart. He doesn't know it, but I realize he's being fake. Fake when he's laughing with Cyborg. Fake when he's telling Jokes to Starfire. Fake when He's fighting Robin during training. I know he's being fake. I can see it happening everyday. When he notices me watching him he just turns to me with that ear-to-ear smile that is just so fake I want to throw him out a window.

There are those times that only I see. Whenever it rains and his animal instincts can't sense anything he sits in the rain, trying to be strong. But he fails at even that. I come and sit beside him and he acts like he doesn't notice me out of fear of his voice cracking and me finding him out. But I'm well aware of the silent tears he sheds while I sit next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

He's been alone for so long he won't ask for help. He's so good at hiding his real emotions that I can barely even sense his true feelings with my empathy. Yet, I do. I'm so scared that he's going to wallow in his deep depression all by himself, without letting anybody in. Our friends have no idea what he's going through. They just notice him acting wierd, occasionally.

It's pretty pathetic, but him acting wierd is him not being a big joke. I have no idea why he's so depressed. Everytime I've actually tried to get into his head I couldn't get in, because he's too strong mentally. I've always thought he was stupid, but lately I've changed my mind about that. He's just been so, I don't know...Different. He isn't just different, he's also been more distant lately.

"Hey Beastboy"I say to the surprisingly awake Beastboy, "What are you doing up this early?" I ask. He really surprised me yesturday, Him being in my room when I woke up. When I told him he saved me he looked like he was just a thin line away from breaking down. I can tell he did break down and cry from how splotchy his face is.

"Couldn't sleep" he says in a heavy voice.

"Oh, Well, Thanks again for saving me from Adonis." I say as I prepare some Tea. I jump back when I hear Beastboy slam his fist into the table. "B-Beastboy what's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask Worriedly. He gets out of his seat and backs me into the fridge. He grabs my wrists and piuns them above my head.

"Raven...Stop lying to yourself...I didn't save you and you know it. You're just being Delusional." He looks me straight in the eye. "See? You know I hurt you in your heart, because right now...You're terrified of me." He growls and then He lets go of me as the doors slide open and Robin comes in.

"I'll be in my room." He looks down at the floor and walks out of the commons room.

"What's with him?" Robin asks as he sits down at the table with the newspaper and some coffee.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out..." I say in a cold voice and storm after Beastboy.

"Booyah"

Wha- I turn around and find Cyborg behind me worshipping some new phone. "Robots" I mutter to myself and keep on walking.

I finally get to Beastboy's room and pound on the door waiting for him to answer it. "Beastboy, come open this door or I knock it down!" I demand. I wait for a minute and when he still doesn't open it I phase through the door and into his room. I find his room a place of utter chaos. clothes in piles everywhere. Both bunk-beds dirty and unmade. Then I look at his desk, Which is surprisingly clean. I look around, but he's not in here. But the window's open, so he must have escaped through it.

I glance over at the desk again. 'I wonder why that's the only thing in here that's clean?' He's not in here so I walk over to his desk and start my investigation...

**Yeah hopefully that's a little better!**


	4. Chapter 4

Poem is written by meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! Or do I? No, You're right, I don't...hmph!

_My Anger,_

_It burns like a fire inside me._

_My toxic hatred only fuels it._

_You already call me psychotic,_

_So what would you say if I told you exactly what I think about when angered?_

_You make me angry..._

_I tie you up..._

_I knock you unconscious and then slap you awake..._

_I show you all the knives in my possession,_

_Because we all know shooting someone is just plain pathetic!_

_I take a step closer to you_

_And your eyes widen in fear..._

_The first thing I do_

_Is make shallow slices all over your face._

_You can quit crying already,_

_Because this is nothing compared to the pain you will be going through_

_Soon..._

_Very soon..._

_I then stab the pressure points in both your wrists and behind your left shoulder._

_You cry out in pain,_

_And beg me to stop_

_But I am unphased..._

_I was trained to show no mercy._

_Showing mercy ruins the mind._

_I next stab the pressure point at the right side of your neck._

_Your head flops over and your pupils dialate and you appear to be dead._

_But you're not..._

_I know you're not._

_I can hear your quickening pulse with my extremely sensitive ears!_

_Finally I stab you under the chin_

_And the pain is so severe you pass out ..._

_You may think,_

_"He may be crazy but he would never do that"_

_And you're right ..._

_I wouldn't _

_But the animal Inside me would..._

_Because that animal expresses its psychotic anger freely_

I slowly put down the poem I found on beastboy's desk. I still can't believe what I just read. This doesn't even sound anything like Beastboy. This sounds like a deranged, Psychotic monster, instead of sweet, lovable Beastboy.

All the sudden the door starts to open so I quickly hide in the closet. Beastboy walks in and I can tell he's out of it because he doesn't even notice I'm here. I decide I better watch him becaus e he's been acting a lot stranger than usual.

He starts pacing across his room. He suddenly stops and goes over to his desk. He rips his shirt off and I can't believe what I'm seeing. On his chest are the words:

_Property of S.T.A.R. Labs_

The words are surrounded by scars all over his chest and arms. I'm so horrified that I acciently let out a gasp when I see what he does next.

He takes a razor blade off his desk and starts slitting his wrists and right below his shoulder blades.

**Thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, as a 15 year old teenage girl normally does, I've had lots of Problems with my friends, myself, and those things I call relatives and a lot of other stuff.**

**Credit for the "****_Property of S.T.A.R. Labs"_**** on Beastboy's chest go to: DeathDeathDeath. I added the scars part and I wrote that poem after someone called me a Pcycho and said that I'm a homicidal murderer. I originally wrote it for me, but I just felt it fit in with this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I no own Teen Titans**

_Raven's POV_

I can't believe this...not Beastboy...anyone but Beastboy...

I drew in a sharp breath and suddenly he turned to face the closet I was hiding in. As he drew closer my eyes scanned down his chest and arms. There had to be hundreds of scars...I just can't help but to wonder: What could of happened to make him turn to self-harm as the answer?

He roughly opened up the closet door and glared down at me. He actually started to scare me a little, with his flared nostrils; cold, hard, accusing eyes; and his muscles tensed with all the adrenalin pumping through his veins.

"Hey...Beastboy" I chuckled lightly.

He didn't really seem to amused, though. If anything it made him even angrier. I stubbornly looked into his eyes to show him I wasn't going to back down. Those dark, Jade-colored orbs gazed at me with a hard, menacing stare. Just when I thought he wasn't going to say anything, he opened his mouth.

"What are you doing in here Raven?" He demanded in a cold voice that he usually reserves for adonis or one of his enemies from when he was part of the Doom Patrol. He acted like I was the guilty one in all of this. Well I'm Not and he's going to realize that!

"Don't act like I murdered someone!" I snapped. He flinched and took a few steps back. I then realized that his guards are down and if I was going to be able to get the answers I needed out of him, now was the time to get them. I slowly stood up and walked towards him. I tenderly reached out and wrapped my thin, pale fingers around his torn, bloody wrist. He gasped when my fingers brushed some of his cuts.

"Rae?" he questioned. I just shushed him and began to heal his arm to stop the bleeding. His eyes began to get kind of droopy from the calm serenity that comes from being healed by my powers. I took this opportunity to lead us both over to his bottom bunk and sit down.

"Beastboy?" I said in a calm soothing voice. "If you can will you please tell me why you did this?" I motioned to his scaring arms.

He let out a sigh and chuckled darkly. "I guess nothing gets past you Rae-Rae...I'm not really ready to tell you everything...not even Rita knows 100% of my story, and she's my adoptive mother. Basically, I've done some things in the past...things that I'm not proud of in the least. They are actually what led to me becoming depressed and doing things like this." He gestered to his arms. "Believe it or not I actually haven't done this in a few years. It's just that me almost killing you has brought up some...memories that i would have rather of liked to forget."

I looked at him in disbelief. Things were floating around me now and I was close to tears. He still thinks he tried to kill me. I can't...I just can't.

"Beastboy," I tried to reason with him, "You didn't try to kill me, Adonis did. You were the one who saved me. I f it wasn't for you, I just might be dead right now...or worse" By now tears were streaming down my face, but surprisingly nothing was blowing up.

"Come on Rae, Don't cry!" He embraced me in a hug. "It's just that Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire found you in my mouth..."

"I'd rather be in your mouth than Adonis's mouth." I replied, while smiling through my tears.

He smirked and moved closer to me so our thighs were touching. He wiggled his eyebrows and whispered, "Mind if we test that out?"

I smiled "Of course not."

He drabbed my hand and let his eyes start to fall shut as he leaned in closer until we were a breath apart. He put hiother hand around my lower back and let our lips meet.

**We got some fluff this chapter. Sorry about not updating, I've just been really busy with school and stuff. I personally HATE Terra so if you love BBTerra and hate BBRae (how could you?) than this is a warning of major BBRae fluff!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm kissing Beastboy. I can't believe it. Nothing is blowing up either. I smile against his lips. Suddenly his eyes snap open and he pushes me away and falls back against his bed. He covers his head with his hands and says, "This is so wrong. I'm sorry Raven,but we can't do this. We just can't."

"Yes we can...Just give it a chance." I plead with him.

"NO!" He screams at me. "JUST GET OUT RAVEN!"

I gasp and take a few steps back, "...if that's what you want..." I say in my coldest monotone voice. As I leave a single tear streams down my cheek.

As I stand up to leave he whispers, "I don't deserve you..."

I slap him as hard as I can. "DONT. EVER. SAY. THAT." I scream. "Are you forgetting that i'm half-demon? What makes you think that you don't deserve me?"

"Sit down Raven." I comply. "My real name is Garfield Mark Logan. I'm the son of the famous Scientists Mark and Marie Logan that were found dead in a river in Africa 12 years ago." My eyes widen as he says this. "I was onlly 4 years old when they died and to make it worse I had already been mutated into this. Well, I guess I should explain why I'm green first?" I nod. "A few days before I turned 4 a rare green monkey bit me and I developed the fatal diesease Sakutia. My father at the time had been developing an antidote for it, but it was untested. I was extremely sick so my father injected me with the cure and it turned me green and gave me my powers."

I look up and notice his head in his hands and realize telling me this is extremely difficult for him.

"On my 4th birthday my parents told me that I could do whatever I wanted, so I chose to go on a boating trip on the river near the research camp we lived in." His breath is starting to grow shallow. "There-There was an accident, well I don't really think it was an accident, someone had sifled the boats gas supply and we were heading toward a waterfall with extremely sharp rocks at the bottom." He gulps. "My parents told me to transform into a bird and fly toward the shore. I didn't really know what was going on at the time so I did what they told me to. When I got to the shore I sat frozen as they fell down the waterfall. The next day I found their dead lifeless bodies." He pauses. "I don't think I can tell you everything tonight. Can you come back tomorrow night?"

"Of course Beastboy. Goodnight." I lean over and kiss his cheek.

Latewr that night I lie in bed thinking about everything that he had told me, I can't help but say, "Poor, Beastboy!"

**Sorry it took so long to update please leave a comment and tell me how it was!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I no own Teen Titans...**

**_Beastboy's Pov_**

I just told Raven about finding my parents dead. She probably thinks that was the worst of it, but it wasn't. Not in the least. I've done horrible things. Horrible things that i'm not proud of. Sometimes I wish I could've died that day instead of my parents. Can I really tell Raven everything?

There is so much in my life that I've could've stopped, changed, or done better. I never had the guts. They say that suicide is the coward's way out, but I accepted that fact a long time ago. They say the fourth time's the charm, so I guess I'll find out. It will have to be after I tell Raven everything, though, I at least owe her that much.

I roll up my sleeve and gaze upon my arms. So many scars and burns rest upon it. Inflicted by my enemies as well as self-inflicted. I pick up the knife off my desk again. As I drag the blade across my wrist I think about a pair of dark blue eyes that seem to stare right through me. They have a cold and unforgiving hardness to them that seem to pierce me straight to my heart. When I die I will be leaving those eyes behind forever, but it's clearly for the best. Being with me would be torture for her. So I don't want to be selfish and listen to my petty feelings. I should've never kissed her like that.

I fall back on my bed and fall into the depressing darkness that is my dreamland.

_"A little boy with green skin, eyes, and hair sits alone crying on the bank of a violent river. the debris of a damaged riverboat lies scattered through the surrounding water. The Boy's uncle stands afar watching him with a small smirk gracing his face._

_"Why Garfield, child, What's the matter?" He asks in a concerned voice._

_"Mama and Papa were on that boat...Do you think they might've made it?" He asks naively._

_"Maybe...Why don't you go check?"_

_So at that the small boy stood up and waddled until he reached the bottom of the waterfall._

_"MOMMY;DADDY!" He called as loud as his voice would allow him._

_But, alas, they did not answer him._

_Instead he found them. Dead. In a loving embrace that showed the courage they held within their hearts knowing they were going to die. They were bloody and cuts were bleeding all over their bodies. His Mother's eyes stared right at him in a glassy stone hard gaze that chilled him straight to the bone. _

_"Don't Cry, Just don't cry." He repeatedly told himself as his tears fell in floods down his face_

_But what he didn't know was that that would be the lat time he would ever cry._

I awoke in a cold sweat. The memories of my past flooding every pore of my body.

"Just Great, This is exactly what I needed!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry been busy and in my laughing gas induced mind i decided to update...**

**_Random POV_**

A lone figure moves in the shadows. Hidden from view, he watches. He hears and sees everything, but no one notices. His tongue, a pale pink forked muscle flicks in and out with each passing second."Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Time is running out my dear Garfield." the he says in an ominous voice.

His eyes shift under his black hood as three children playing with a soccerball pass by, 'Perfect' he thinks, 'Target practice'. With a malicious grin he brings a gnarled pale hand from within the recesses of his cloak. Blue veins pop as he grabs the end of his cloak and thrusts it off in one flick of his wrist.

He is revealed at last! A monster. A true monster unknown to any science in the given universe. He crouches down low and waits for the children at play to come near and then he lunges. The children don't see him coming, but he sees them. He gives a demonic chuckle as he tears two of them to shreds. He saves the third for last. No, he doesn't kill her. He just puts her in a comatose state, and leaves a message on her abdomen with his sharp talons.

Satisfied with his work, he licks the blood off his hand with a reptillian tongue. "That should do it." he chuckles.

He returns to the shadows to rechieve his forgotten cloak and continues to stroll along in the shadows. Leaving without a trace. That is, leaving nothing behind but the message. He walks until he faces the top of the giant 'T'.

"Just remember Garfield, this was all your fault."

**Sorry it was so short the next chapter will definantly be longer**

**please leave a review. reviews make me write more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...but I do Own this labtop!**

**_~Raven's POV~_****  
**"Come on, Beastboy, just talk to me! You can't keep doing this to yourself!" I pleaded after I discovered Beastboy harming himself again.

"No Raven! This is not your problem so just leave me ALONE!" he yells. By this point I had tears streaming down my face. Fine! if that what he wants.

"Why did I ever have to fall for a suicidal freak." I whisper.

I sprint towards the door and make my way up to the roof. I squat down hugging my arms around my knees and let my tears flow freely. Suddenly, I feel Beastboy slowly wrap his arms around me, but it's far too late. He has hurt me and made me vulnerable. Without uttering a single word I push him off of me and fly into the darkness of the night.

I only stop flying as I spot a bench along the sidewalk in the city, I slowly make my way over to it and collapse down brokenheartedly. My eyes are no doubt red and scratchy and showing my vulnerability, but at this point I just don't care. I'm sick of being strong.

**~Beastboy's POV~**

I'm so stupid! Raven walked in an me slitting my wrist in my room and we both just started yelling at her. She was really upset, too! She ALWAYS lets me apologize to her, but this time she just pushed me off of her and flew off into the city.

_'Why did I ever have to fall for a suicidal freak'_

Her words echo in my head drowning out the rest of the world. I love Raven. I really do, but I'm afraid that she'll get caught up in this whole mess. Ever since my parents died people have been after me and I don't want her to get hurt no matter what.

I am shocked out of my thoughts when the titans alarm goes off.

"Titans Trouble!" Robin goes around shouting at everyone.

**~Raven's POV~**

I wake up when a hand grabs my by my hair snd slams down to the cement-covered ground. My yelp is cut off when a hand covers my mouth and a slimy scale covered body pins me to the ground. My attacker than speaks his voice raspy and his breath rancid.

"Why little birdy, you smell like a young boy I used to know. He goes by the name of Garfield...sound familiar?" My eyes widen in shock, but I don't say a word.

"Not talking ehhh? Well maybe I just need to get you screaming...with a bit of my buried treasure..." he snarls and I freeze up in fear. I can't move my body, I can't use my powers, and I can't even scream. I am truly frozen.

'_What am I going to do?' _I think to myself.

**Here's another chapter! I left you with a cliffhanger...don't you just love cliffhangers? well anyways, Read and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

_**Beastboy's POV**_

"Beastboy Where's Raven." Robin asks me when we arrive at the crime scene. When I shrug my shoulders he says, "Find her and apologize to her for whatever you did. That's an order!"

He automatically assumes that I made her mad. Well, technically I did make her mad. Still, it's none her business what I do to myself. They're my wrists I can slice them open if I want to. As I fly off in search of Raven I hear an ear shattering scream. It's so piercingly loud I momentarily lose my concentration and morph back to normal. I hurriedly switch back to my hawk form and head to where the scream came from.

When I reach where the scream came from, I see a man pinning Raven to the ground. Her eyes are wide and she looks like she's too scared to move. Then he slaps her, and I see red. I undergo the most painful, overwhelming transformation yet as I again transform into the 'beast'. My muscles expand and grow as fur begins sprouting up all over my body. I feel my heart enlargen and my lungs expand. My stomack twists and turns until its a mass of emptiness hungering for the blood of the pathetic '_human'_ in front of me. As my transformation completes itself I grow several inches taller and a menacing snout grows into my face.

I am now the beast!

I narrow my eyes at my prey who is hurting 'My Raven'. I want to kill. How dare he hurt what is mine! I crouch down and watch him turn his face towards mine in fear. Then, I lunge and mercilessly tear into my target until he is a bleeding mass of fleshy scales.

"Garfield," he chokes out, "What a pleasure to see you again!"

I narrow my eyes even further and start creeping towards him. He sees this and makes a run for it. I start to charge after him, but a moan from Raven stops me. I barrel towards her and skid to a stop right next to her.

"Beastboy..." She moans, and I freeze.

_**Raven's**_** Pov**

"Beastboy..." I moan as I wake up from my shock induced trance, "What happened?"

When I recieve no answer I look up and see 'the beast' of all his transformations. He flops down on his belly and puts his hands on his snout as he whimpers. _'If he saved me once maybe he saved me again...' _I think to myself. I slowly reach down and put my hand up against his nose. He instantly starts inhaling the scent of my hand. After he takes a wiff I move it up to his head and scratch behind his ears. He kicks his leg back and forth and makes a purring noise in the back of his throat.

He all the sudden sits up and I freeze as he starts sniffing my cheek.

"Beastboy?" I question. "What are you doing?"

He hushes me with a growl and and then starts licking my cheek. I instantly recoil back as he touches a scratch I didn't even know I had on my cheek. He whimpers when I move and touch my cheek. He inches closer to me and places his head in my lap. I soflty pet him and lull him to sleep with my powers.

"It's okay Beastboy. It's going to be okay."

After making sure he's still sleeping I move out from underhim and cover him with my cloak. I take out my communicator and contact Robin.

"Robin, this is Raven." I say and wait for him to scream my ear off.

"Raven! Wheere are you? What's going on?" He says frantically.

"I was attacked by a villian, but Beastboy saved me."

"Where's Beastboy now?" He questions.

I step aside and show him Beastboy in the background. Strangely, Beastboy hasn't changed into his human form again.

"He changed into that MONSTER again?" Robin says in a bitter tone.

"Hey, that so called monster saved my life! If it wasn't for him I would be dead right now! So, you have no right to say that!" Things break around as I berate him so I mutter my mantra under my breath. "Anyways just send Cyborg to pick us up...I have nothing more to say to you."

I hang up without letting him reply and walk over to Beastboy.

"Serves him right for calling you a monster." I whisper.

"A monster still better than a demon and they accept me. So they shouldn't say anything about you..."

An hour later Cyborg finally arrives.

"Hey y'all," He greets before glancing over at Beastboy, "Awwwwww man now I'm gonna have green fur all over my car..." He grumbles before lifting beastboy up and placing him inside the T-Car. I roll my eyes at his immaturity.

"Why's he still in his Beast form if he's asleep?" Cyborg asks me when we're half way back to Titans Tower.

"I don't know...he might be gaining more control over it. I just barely put him to sleep. He should change back if you give him a sedative."

"Fine, but afterwards...I'M MAKIN' ME SOME WAFFLES."

"Ahhh, the wonders of cyborg..." I reply snarkily.

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Please leave a comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank each and every one of you who have read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I no own the Teen Titans. **

Raven, Cyborg, and an unconscious Beastboy eventually made it back to Titans Tower. Robin and Starfire met them in the Garage. Robin was furious, he would not settle for having a monster on his team. Cyborg and Raven jumped out of the T-car and rushed to the back seat. It wasn't until after Cyborg threw him over his shoulder that Raven noticed the blood.

"Cyborg hurry and get him to the med bay he's bleeding!" Raven commanded sharply gestering to the blood stained seat of the T-car.

"The monsters bleeding? How sad." Robin said sarcastically. Starfire on the other hand was genuinely worried about her friend, and when she heard what Robin said she became angry.

"Boyfriend Robin, Is it not a good thing to get Beastboy to the Bay of Medicine when he is bleeding this badly. And Is he not a human? Why do you speak such harsh words of malice about friend Beastboy?" Starfire scolded her eyes blazing Green. She could believe she was witnessing Robin of all people act like this, but all she could do was speak those words if she wanted to keep the joy of her team alive.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Starfire." Robin replied lacking genuinity.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Raven ran Beastboy to the Med Bay. Once they reached the door Cyborg, however, turned around.

"Sorry, Raven, I know you're worried, but you need to stay out here for now."

"Why!? He needs medical attention, so why on earth do I need to stay out here." Raven said menacingly getting upset that she wasn't allowed in there with the man that saved her life.

"I need to change him into a medical gown...unless you want to do it for me..." Cyborg replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"You can proceed..." Raven muttered quietly while her face turned beat red.

First Cyborg had to sedate him befor he could be changed into a medical gown, Because he was still in his beast form. Cyborg was careful to stay far enough away from him as he hooked him up to an I.V. and started pumping the seditive into his veins. Beastboy slowly morphed from his Beast form and into his human form. After that was done he started taking off Beastboy's shirt and was shocked at what he saw. There were hundreds of scars littered across his torso, arms, and neck. There was only one on his neck and it looked more like a burn that went all the way around his neck. There were hundreds scattered all across his torso. Some of them were huge and some of them were tiny. The ones on his arms looked like they were the most recent. A few of them looked fresh like they were made recently, and the most recent of all of the scars were precise. There was no way that all of these were mere battle scars. Cyborg sighed knowing what he would have to do now. He walked over to the door and found Raven still standing there.

"Hey Raven, I need you to look at Beastboy and tell me I'm not crazy..." He demanded not wanting what he just saw to be true. Raven didn't need to look she knew what he was talking about. She just pished Cyborg in the room and into a random chair with her powers.

"You're not crazy Cyborg...I just found out three days ago while I was hiding in Beastboy's closet." At the look he gave she replied, "Don't ask, it's a long story. Anyways, I need you to promise me not to tell Robin or Starfire. He didn't want anyone to know and I been trying to make him stop. So please just promise me you won't tell anyone!" Raven uncharacteristically begged.

"Fine! I promise, but just make sure you get him to stop." Cyborg said downheartedly.

Raven simply nodded.

"Dudes my head feels funny..."

Raven and Cyborg snapped their heads to Beastboy.

"Hey Cyborg, You don't suppose you would forget you ever saw this, would you?" Beastboy asked pleadingly while gestering to his scars.

Cyborg simply shook his head aand set to work patching up Beastboy's bleeding side.

**There! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans Beastboy would not be looked down upon so much! He has faced things that would make Robin cry! And Robin WOULD apologize for threatening to put him in jail!...Sorry I just get a little worked up over what the creaters chose to do...**

"Cyborg, can you leave? Me and Beast Boy need to talk..." Raven said glaring at Beastboy.

"Sure thing Rae." Cyborg replied nervously.

After Cyborg left Raven intensified her glare on Beastboy. She knew Beastboy needed help and he needed it now. He was spiraling to the edge, and soon it would be far too late to save him. She didn't Want to lose the one thing sue has ever actually loved. It was because of him that she ever came to be emotionally attatched to something, and for that she is forever thankful.

"Beastboy, please explain to me what exactly is going on..." Raven pleaded. Beastboy gulped. He knew this was coming, but that didn't mean he had to like it. A ghost of his past had shown up and threatened Raven. The only way for him to explain this was for him to tell her everything and by everything he meant his past.

"Well, the Only way for me to do that is to tell you more about my past..." Raven gave a small nod so he continued. "Like I already told you, I was only four or five when my parents died. We were all the way in Africa so I had no one to take care of me. I ended up wondering around the forest for days, just trying to find the nearest village. One day, I had fallen asleep against a tree after eating a bunch of berries. I awoke when out of nowhere these two men attacked me and stuffed me inside a bag. I remember being scared. I was just so scared. These strange men had kidnapped me and were probably going to kill me. At least that's what I thought..."

"What do you mean?" Raven whispered.

"They took me to their hide out and locked me in a cage. I kept on wondering why they just didn't kill me right then. I tried to escape by turning into a fly and squeezing out of the cage, but back then it was extremely hard for me to stay that small for large periods of time and I accidentally changed back. One of the men had seen me change back, so they put a shock collar around my neck." Beastboy gestured to a burn mark going all the way around his neck.

"Every time I would try to morph it would shock me so I wasn't able to transform. Soon, I gave up trying to morph, and they...grew bored. They started beating me for anything and everything. That bored them after awhile, too. Eventually, they would use all sorts of knives and tasers in the beatings. I was forced to commit all sorts of heinous crimes. They made me steal and rob banks. The last day I was with them they sent me to a museum to steal a large diamond. I purposely triggered the alarms, and when the police arrived I told them everything. They arrested the mean, and then sent me to a orphanage."

"Why do I get the feeling worst stuff happened?" raven asked warily.

"Because that was only the beginning..."

**Sorry it took so long and this chapter is short. my labtop hasn't been charging and i finally fixed it last night. Please review and I will love you forever. I will also randomly pick one person to dedicate a Teen Titans One shot to, but you need to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's taken so long to update!**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things so much, i mean Aqualad isn't dead yet, and we all know we can't keep having him get in the way of Beast Boy and Rae-Rae's love! No! I do not own the Teen Titans! And no I do not hate Aqualad!**

"What happened next?" Raven asked tentatively placing her hand on top of beast Boy's hand. He looked down at their hands and smiled slightly.

"After I was put in the orphanage, My godfather arrived...The first few weeks were honestly great, but soon I realized who he really was...

He somehow found out about the huge fortune I was to inherit on my 18th birthday. He became consumed with greed and did whatever he could to try to kill me. He hired assassins, and whoever else he could find that needed to make a quick buck. I was always able to evade them because of my powers. He became angry at this and chained me to a wall in the cellar as revenge. He would come down there day after day to beat me and only gave me enough food and water to survive.

One day I had had enough so I transformed into a bear, I didn't mean to and it was the first time I had transformed into something so big. By the time I was done with him he was almost dead...so I left him there to rot. I later found out that he had survived and is now in a mental hospital.

I was on my own after that until I was captured by a group of scientists that worked for the company STAR LABS...

**Sorry it was so short but it will probably be a while before I update again because i need to finish Masks!**


End file.
